Wishes Come True
by citygirlcowgirl2006
Summary: This starts at before 'Hannibal' begins. Movie Based in parts. Stink at Summarys! Just R&R...PLEASE! I appriciate comments VERY much. The more comments I get, the faster I will update!
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was slowly fading away as Christine Daae walked quickly from the church back to the opera house. She had been saying prayers for the performance that she would be staring in that night. She was still reeling in her mind about it. She, Christine Daae would be substituting for La Carlotta in the opera's new production of "Hannibal" since the prima Donna threw a fit because of another 'accident.'

When she finally reached her room, Madam Giry, the ballet instructor was there impatiently tapping her foot. She looked up with a glare in her eyes as Christine slowly entered her dormitory room that she shared with other girls. "Christine Daae! Where have you been?" "I was saying prayers at the church for a good performance tonight." Christine replied in a small voice. She knew by now what to say at the moments when her instructor lost her temper. "Well get your things. You are to be moved to a new room." Madam Giry snapped at the young dancer. She immediately regretted it, but she had been SO worried about her that she had lost her temper and shouted eat all the ballet girls plus her own daughter that she loved dearly. "Yes Madam Giry." Christine replied in a soft voice gathering her things and placing them in the carpet bag that her instructor had thrust into her hands.

Madam Giry led Christine through the hallways of the opera house to the new room that she had been instructed to put Christine in. She just hoped that Christine would be safe. The elderly woman knew what infatuation Christine's unknown tutor had on her, but Christine didn't know who her tutor was. Madam Giry just hoped that whatever happened, Erik would wait until AFTER the opera was over to do it. They didn't' need ANOTHER catastrophe before the show opened.

They stepped into the room that had been especially transformed and redone for her and Christine let out a small gasp. If Madam Giry hadn't been in on the transformation, she would have had the same reaction. Directly opposite the door was a floor length mirror that had the most delicate pattern of curls and swirls around the edges. Christine dropped her bag and went over to examine it. Madam Giry knew the danger in this, as Christine could accidentally find the indenture that opened it to a secret tunnel. "Christine Daae! You come back over here this instant and put away your clothing. Do you want extra leg stretches before you perform?" Madame Giry snapped at the young girl. "I'm sorry Madam. I will get that done quickly." Christine hurried to say as she rushed back over to her bad and began to separate the clothing that would go into the closet that was on the right of the door from what would go into the large chest of drawers that was beside the mirror.

The theater was packed, and Christine Daae was onstage singing "Think of Me" as no one, ESPICALLY La Carlotta had ever sang it. She sang with the voice of an angel, no one could deny that, and no one wanted to, other than the former prima Donna La Carlotta. Erik, her tutor, was in the catacombs listening to his angel singing and winding the crowd into her spell, just as she had done to him. The only part he didn't like was that her childhood sweetheart, The Vicomte De Chagny, was in the audience sitting and looking at her the same way that he looked at her. The thought made her blood boil. Clapping brought him out of his brooding, signaling that the opera had come to its conclusion. He knew that she would go to light a candle for her father, as she did every night. He quietly slipped though the cold waters that surrounded part of his home and went behind the walls of the chapel that was located in the basement of the opera house. He heard soft footsteps padding down the steps, and Erik knew that Christine had finally come.

"Bravo my dear." Erik said in a husky voice, the one he knew drew her into his web. "Angel? Is that you?" Christine asked, knowing the answer. "My dear, you know quite well that it is I. Why ask?" "Because if you answer it that way every time, I know that it's my guardian angel, my protector, waiting for me." "Good point my dear. But now, sweet angel, you must be off for bed. You have had a long and stressful day." Erik hoped that his ruse would work. He wanted to bring her to his home that night, but she had to be willing to comply with this one wish before he would come for her. "You're right angel. I am tired. Goodnight, my angel of music." Christine blew out the candle, and glided up the stairs to her new room. Erik smirked behind the walls. It would be tonight. She would become his that night.

Christine walked back to her room. Somehow, her angel always knew what was best for her. She supposed it was because he wanted her to be safe, and keep her voice safe. She often wondered if she were the only one taking lessons from this teacher. "Chris! Chris!" Christine turned around as her long time friend, Meg, came running down the hallway, still clad in her stage make-up and ballet costume. "Meg! Meg!" Christine laughed as her friend came panting up to her. "You did great tonight, Chris! I wish I could sing like you!" Meg said with all sincerity. Meg felt sorry for her friend, because she had lost her parents at such an early age. Christine had come to the Opera Populare when her last remaining family member, her father, had died. Meg knew that Christine wished that her mother and father could have been there tonight, but that Christine also didn't dwell on dreams. "Thanks Meg. I really appreciate it." Christine replied, smiling. "Hey! I know. Let's sneak to the kitchen and get a snack." Meg grinned, knowing what the answer would be. "Sorry Meg. I got to go to bed, my…" "Angel of music told me to go to bed." Meg finished mimicking her friend's voice. "Chris, do you REALLY listen to all that your 'tutor' tells you?" "Yes Meg, because he wants what is best for me." With that, Christine turned on her heal and went into her new room, leaving a hurt Meg in the hallway, looking at a closed door, wishing that she could feel the same way about the tutor that Christine did.


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul sat in an expensive leather armchair and thought about what had just happened. He KNEW that Christine had to be in that room; she just wasn't answering her door for some reason. His 'Little Lottie' was playing hard to get, he finally decided, but he still felt like that wasn't the whole thing. His eyes became slits; there had to be someone else. THAT'S the reason that she would not go out to dinner. She had a suitor. Well, he'd find out who it was and make them wish they had never met Christine Daae. With that thought, he strode out of the house, and ran to the stables, intent on getting back to the opera house to find Christine, and threaten harm to her suitor unless she went out with him.

Madam Giry looked at the clock. A quarter till 12. 'He waited longer than I thought he would' she thought to herself as she walked though the quiet hallways of the opera house dormitories. She had taken particular care in the construction of the locks on Christine's door, so no one could interrupt her lessons and her rest, and whatever else that girl was getting into. Madam Giry looked disgruntled. If ONLY Erik would just tell her a little of what was going on, she would feel better about the whole thing, but Erik had told her to keep her nose out of his business or loose it. Since she liked her nose, she kept it out of whatever he was doing. All she knew was that he wanted to talk to her face to face. It seemed, from her not answering the door with Raoul's continuing banging, that he had taken her to his home. Madam Giry just hoped that she would be back in time for the next show.

Sorry the chapter is so short! The next one will be longer. I PROMISE!


	3. Chapter 3

Christine looked up into the eyes of her angel. She now knew that his name was Erik. She also knew more about love than she had ever known with Raoul. Erik had taken what little she HAD known, which was basically kissing, and shown her a whole new realm of excitement and pleasure, and… well… a whole new word. She sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to Erik, who wrapped his arms tighter around her. He laid in contentment, wondering how he became so lucky as to have the girl he loved for so long in his arms loving him back. He started kissing her behind the ear; the spot he knew made her melt. He smirked as she moaned in the back of her throat and as she went limp in his arms. He turned her toward him and began kissing her…

Raoul stood banging on Christine's door. "Christine! Christine Daae! You open this door at once. I command you to open this door!" He shouted to the door, expecting to be obeyed. After all, he WAS the Viscount! Madam Giry came running down the hall as fast as she could. "Viscount! What are you doing?" She looked at him sternly. "I am going to take Christine out with me to dinner, whether she likes it or not. If she denies me, then I shall harm her 'angel of music.'" Raoul growled. Madam knew that Erik was more than capable of handling himself, but that was not something that she wanted the Viscount to know. "I'm sure that Christine is asleep. She hasn't been sleeping well lately, so the doctor gave her a sleeping pill that lasts until 6:30 tomorrow morning." Madam Giry lied. She knew that this was partially true. Christine HAD been having trouble sleeping, but Christine had refused the sleeping pills. She just hoped that Christine hadn't told the Viscount that. "Very well." Raoul growled again. "But tell her this: that if she ever wishes to sing on this stage again, that she will meet me for luncheon directly after practice is over at noon." Madam Giry hesitated. For all she knew, Christine had agreed to stay with her angel forever. "I shall tell her the message sir, but I can not tell you what her answer. She may not wish to ever speak with you again when I tell her what your message is." "Then she will have chosen death for her angel." Raoul shouted, and with that, turned on his heal and stomped away, back to his horse.

Christine woke up to the organ playing softly. She smiled when she heard her angel singing.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ... 

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...   
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ... 

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

Christine pulled away the curtains that surrounded the bed that she and Erik had shared that night, and that they would share from that time forward. He heard the curtains rustle, and watched her step from behind them. He got up and strode towards her. Christine watched as her love swiftly came to her and picked her up and carried her over with him to the bench. "How did you sleep my love?" Erik asked as he sat her on is lap and began to play again as she nestled back into his chest. "Wonderfully, until you left." Christine replied. "I've been up for over 2 hours my love." Erik grinned. "Really? Where you were was still warm, so I thought that you must have just gotten up." Christine replied, blushing. "No my sweet. I have something for you." Erik told her, because he knew that she was embarrassed. "Oh! What is it?" Christine asked delighted. "but you didn't' have to get me anything." "Oh this was a necessary thing my dear." Erik told her. "Now, you must go put on proper clothing. We will have a guest in a few minutes…" Erik told her, winking. Christine jumped up and ran to the bedroom, and found the closet of dresses that he pointed out to her. Inside was the most splendid assortment of dresses she had ever seen. Arms came from behind her. "Do you like them dear?" Erik asked. "I made them all myself." "Oh they're beautiful! You sew better than I do, though I don't really like to sew." Christine admitted. "Erik! Erik! Dam you man! Where are you?" A new voice resounded though the labyrinth. Christine jumped and turned to hide in Erik's arms, but he just laughed. "You see dear? I told you we would be having company! Now pick a dress and come back out. I will leave you to dress while I go speak to him." Erik gave her a quick kiss and went out the door, closing it behind him. Christine looked at the door for a moment, and then rushed to the closet to find a dress. Oh how it would be hard to choose, but she knew that she must choose quickly. She finally picked a light lavender color with a low neckline. She washed herself and sprayed a sent of perfume she found in the closet door and stepped out of the room. When she walked out, she saw that Erik was in a tux, and that a man in his mid 40's was standing there, the older one with a Bible. "This is my friend Nadir, who will be performing the wedding ceremony. Since, of course, we cannot go to a church, he is best thing that we have." "Thank you Erik. I will always treasure that remark." The elderly man admonished him. "Miss Daae, or should I say, Mrs. Deluerx." Christine blushed. "It's a please to make your acquaintance sir." Christine curtsied. "Please. None of that. I feel like I know you, since you're all Erik talks about." Both Erik and Christine blushed at the remark. "Well, lets get this show on the road." Nadir said, enjoying the two's love for each other show in their blushes, but knowing that Erik wanted him to peform the ceremony, then leave them alone. He wasn't sure what Erik had in mind, but he hoped that Christine was truly in love with him, for both her AND Erik's sake. "Yes. Lets." Both Christine and Erik said…

I LOVE CLIFTHANGERS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Raoul is only going to get crueler as the story progresses, so if you like Raoul, this may not be a story you like! For all you Raoul-bashers, this is REALLY going to bash Raoul! Please READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the last chapter, I forgot to tell you that the song in the story was "The Music of the Night" from the musical and soundtrack

DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO nor do I claim to

Thanks everyone for R&R! It helps me a lot.

"…I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Nadir finished. He enjoyed the blush that formed on both their cheeks as the brushed their lips together in a quick kiss. He could tell it would have been more passionate if he hadn't been there, but he had to be there to perform the ceremony for them. "Thank you Nadir. You may leave now." Erik looked him straight in the eye. Nadir knew that there would be nothing in the world that could help him stay and get to know Christine better. Erik might think that he liked her, and then his life would be in danger. "Oh Erik, why can't he stay and have a drink with us? After all, he IS the one who married us. A drink is the least we can do for him." Nadir quickly looked at Erik, expecting his temper to flare up, but, to Nadir's shock, Erik said, "You're right, my dear. Nadir, please stay and have a drink with us, and if you'd like, even dinner." Nadir was stunned. In just the few minutes that he had been down there, he had watched a man, previously a man who would kill anyone without a second thought, bend to a woman's will. Finally, he croaked out, "Yes; thank you very much." Nadir and Erik sat down and Christine went to pour the drinks."

Raoul looked at his watched. 12:01. He knew it. She would not come. Oh well, so much for her career! Then he heard the bell jingle over the door of the café he was in. He looked up in anticipation, but the person was only Madam Giry. "Viscount. I gave Christine your message this morning before practice, and she said that she would have to think about it. Then, in the middle of rehearsal, she fainted on stage. The doctors are with her now, giving her a checkup." Madam Giry hoped that the Viscount would believe her. Everything depended on how well she could, well, how well she was able to lie to him. "I must go her!" Raoul declared, jumping up from the table. "Oh no, Viscount! She is not allowed to have visitors. The doctors and I are the only ones allowed to see her at this time. I promise though, that I will update you as much as I can when I have new information. Can you give me an address where I can reach you if the worse should happen?" Madam Giry wanted it to look like Christine was dying, and if he thought that Christine was dead, he would move on. Of course, it would be a closed casket funeral, if it came to that. Raoul sat back down, dejected. "Well then, send my regrets to Miss Daae, and tell her that I hope she recovers soon." "That I will, Viscount. Goodbye for now." Madam Giry quickly got up from the table and hurried though the door, hoping that he quick flight didn't give the wrong impression, but hopefully he thought she was in a rush to get back to Christine. "I just hope that he doesn't try to go into her room!" Madam Giry thought to herself as she went back into the Opera Populare.

Hope you liked it. Sorry for such a short chapter though. I'm typing this story during my Comp I College Class! Have a great day!

L


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO, nor do I claim to!**

Christine, Erik, and Nadir sat down on the couch with their drinks. "So Nadir. What is it that you do?" Christine asked him. Nadir gave a sidewise glance at Erik, who gave a slight shrug that said, "She's not a stupid female, but make something up if you must." "Well, madam, I work in a…" Nadir thought quick "book store over on the west side." Christine let out a small gasp. "Then you aren't a preacher?" Christine looked at Erik with a frown. "That too. I'm a man of many trades, Miss Christine." Nadir said quickly, noticing the 'look' that Christine was giving Erik. "Oh. Alright then." Christine said, giving them both a shrewd look. Just then, a timer went off. "Oh my dinners about done. I'll go check on it." Christine said, giving Erik a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen. "I told you she was quick." Erik said. "You could have ruined everything with that, you know." Nadir replied, "Erik, I didn't think she was THAT quick. No wonder you fell in love with her so fast. She can read your thoughts before you can think them!" "That's why you have to be careful about what you say around her Nadir…" "Ok you two! Dinner is ready!" Christine called from the kitchen. The two men stood up and strode to the kitchen. They could smell the wonderful cooking that Christine had done, and their mouths began to water. "This smells wonderful, my dear." Erik informed her, planting a kiss on her lips, making Christine blush. Nadir took a small bite of the creamed corn, and pronounced it "Delicious! If you weren't already married, I'd marry you myself, just for the cooking!" Christine looked down, and then excused herself from the table. She thought that Nadir was a kind person, but now all she thought was that he was a man who would become a slave driver. "Nadir! WHAT were you THINKING!" Erik growled. "You have just insulted my wife and I. Now get out before I show you my newest invention…" Nadir got the hint, and quickly left. Erik watched him go, and then went to the room where he could hear Christine sobbing. He went to her and placed his arms around her. "There, there, my sweet Christine. He's gone now, and just us two can eat a peaceful dinner together and not worry about anyone else interrupting us." Then they heard light footsteps echoing throughout the room. "Who is that?" Christine asked, her voice trembling. "Madam Giry, I suspect." Erik told her, trying to sooth her, and sure enough, Madam Giry walked though a door Christine didn't even know existed. "Christine Daae…" Madam Giry started. "I'm not Christine Daae anymore, Madam Giry." Christine said softly, blushing. "Oh my." Madam Giry thought, "Erik must have contacted Nadir." "Well, congratulations are in order then dear." Madam Giry told her, enfolding her into a tight hug. "Congratulations to you also, Erik." She said over her shoulder. "Christine? I was wondering if you ever told the Viscount about your…illness…." Madam Giry winked at her. "What illness?" Erik jumped up from the couch where he had been sitting. "Erik. I was kidding. Christine is in the best of health." Madam Giry said, impatiently. "Then what are you talking about then?" Erik demanded. "If you let me talk Erik, then I will tell you!" Madam Giry said in her commanding voice. "Now Christine. The Viscount has made attempts to see you. The first time, I told him you were on sleeping pills, and would not awake for a long period of time. The second time, I told him that you fainted on stage. I told him I would contact him if the worse to occur. I think that, since you are the person that we are discussing should go lye in a bed, and we will powder you up so you look like death itself, and let him see you, and you tell him that you are dying, that way he will stop all his comings to the opera house." Madam Giry told her. "That is a wonderful idea Madam Giry!" Christine exclaimed. "We shall do this tonight." She declared to the astonishment of them both. "That way, he will stop bugging the cast." So it was planned. Christine would play the part of a dying chorus girl, and a closed casket funeral would be held.

"She is in here." Madam Giry whispered to Raoul. He dreaded this moment, when he would have to see the girl of his dreams laying there in a bed, dying of an illness she had never told him about. "Be careful of what you say to her Viscount. We are trying to keep her from being troubled." Madam Giry warned him. "Yes Madam Giry. I shall." Raoul whispered back. Madam Giry left him in the room, and quietly closed the door behind her. "Christine? Can you hear me?" Raoul whispered. "Raoul? Is it really you?" Christine asked, hoping that her voice sounded frail. "Yes Christine, it's me." Raoul replied. "Raoul, you have to let me go. It's my time to leave." Christine said, trying to make her voice sound weaker by the second. "No Christine. There has to be something that can be done!" He started to shout, and then stopped as he noticed that it made her wince. "No Raoul. They have tried everything that could possibly be done, but it's too late. It's my time." Christine let her hand go limp and closed her eyes. Raoul gasped, and ran out the door. "Madam Giry! Madame Giry! It's Christine! Something's wrong!" Raoul shouted as he ran in the hallway. Madam Giry came running, and pushed him out of her way, as she and two doctors that were in on the ruse came rushing down the hallway. They ran into Christine's room, and there, he heard Madam Giry start to sob. Then he fled the building, knowing that he would never go back, because his Little Lottie, his Christine would never act or sing on that stage again.

"…We shall always remember Christine as a good friend, a hard worker, and a wonderful actress. She has now gone to her mother and father, and may she rest in peace with God." The preacher finished at the graveside. Meg wept openly, even though she knew that Christine was alive and pregnant with a baby. Everyone from the opera was there, including people who were often at the opera's. Each person laid a rose on her casket, and then the dirt was thrown on top. Each person turned and left, and wept tears over the young girl whose life was too short…or so they thought…

"…and it was so lovely Christine, and so many people attended!" Meg informed Christine and Erik later that day. "If I hadn't known about it before hand, I would have thrown myself onto the casket and declared I would be buried with you. Oh wait. I DID do that anyway!" Meg said, making Christine giggle. "You're the best Meg, though if I were to die, I would hope you would continue to enjoy life." Christine informed her. Erik pulled Christine tighter to him. "If you were to die Christine, my life would be over. I would have to join Meg on top of your casket and be buried with the both of you." Erik declared. "You two are too much, but I'm flattered just the same. But hey, let's talk about something more pleasant. How about…the baby!" "Oh Christine. How many more months left?" Meg asked. "Meg. I have 7 months left to go." Christine laughed laying her head on Erik's shoulder. Then the clock stuck midnight. "Oh My! I have to go. Talk to you later though! Bye Christine! Bye Erik!" With that, Meg dashed out of the room and up the stairs to the mirror in Christine's old room, which was always locked.

Raoul sat in a chair, brooding over the day. Christine had never told him about any illness, and certainly her father would have told him! Then he got a thought: what if Christine WASN"T dead? What if it was a trick? What if she was now living with her 'angel of music?' He decided to go BACK to the opera house, and pump Madam Giry for information, even if it meant threatening her life.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note!

I'm having a bad case of 'Writer's Block,' and since most of the comments I have been receiving are only critical, I have decided that I may not finish my 2 stories. I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed them, but some of the comments have really stung.


End file.
